


Sam's Shop

by Logan_is_original



Series: Sam's Aventures and Other Tales from across the multiverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as of now?, as sam does not have a face, but not in a bad way just in a blank way, if theres anything else lmk!, maybe minor body horror?, no clue what to tag bc theres no content warnings, uhhh i mention the pandemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan_is_original/pseuds/Logan_is_original
Summary: Sam's shop is a place of mystery and comfort for anyone who happened to wonder in there.And, really, anyone can wonder in- Sam's shop isn't limited to one dimension, let alone one place. there's everything under the sun, and for any price that you deem fit- Sam takes anything from money to a possession that you're finally ready to let go of.From people in 2020, dealing with a pandemic, looking for a new phone or lamp, to elves, simply looking for a less frayed blanket, anyone's welcome for a cup of tea and a home-baked cookie.It's okay. take your time. Sam's gonna be hanging around for a whole week- and if they like where you are, they're probably going to come back- but their shop is gonna look completely different, from the size to the age of the bell that hangs by the little? big? red door.But, over anything, you're safe here. Sam can give you some advice. they know how to speak, even if they don't have a face.
Series: Sam's Aventures and Other Tales from across the multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sam's Shop

Sam liked their shop. It was cosy, with mismatched lights, with a door behind the counter that led up into an even smaller flat where they lived. Well. Sometimes the flat was smaller.

Sam was never quite sure how big their shop was.

Sometimes, the corridors seemed to go on forever, the isles filled to the brim with odd trinkets and ornaments, gathered over Sam’s entire life.

Other times, the shop was so small, there was only one shelf.

Sam was never quite sure where their shop was.

It moved around a lot. Sam went out once a week, for baking ingredients. They had never needed anything else as far back as they could remember, but no matter what, the shop moved.  
Once, the red door that marked the entrance of the shop had led out into a desert, lonely and isolated. Sam didn’t bake that week.

Another, it went out to a muddy field, a small dirt path carved into the grass. The people there had been nice, but a bit confused. Sam didn’t understand why.

They could control where they went sometimes. They quite liked the field they’d landed in and had eventually found out it was an island in Scotland, but the locals had very nicely asked them to move over a field, due to the fact an angry bull lived where they landed.

Sam had moved over a field.

Sam was also quite confused as to which universe they were in, but they assumed that it followed the same laws. Sometimes they were in a relatively plain dimension, but it did have some nice technology. that dimension, and by extension, Sam’s field in Scotland were halfway through another pandemic, meaning they didn’t get many customers, so they were waiting a bit to go back. The last time this dimension had had a pandemic, Sam had caught a particularly nasty flu, and they didn’t want to go through that again.

When their small- no, big. It was big this week. When their big shop stayed still, there were customers.

Sam was never quite sure why people came into their shop.

They didn’t need to know. They just liked it.

So, while Sam sat at their counter, knitting (crocheting? They’d invented both, but now, didn’t know the difference) people would open their little red door, the new bell ringing sharply through the shop. 

One day, after Sam’s last customer had shut the big red door, letting the old bell’s dull ring add to the already hazy feeling of the afternoon, they decided to turn around the shut sign, pick up the plate which had held the cookies they had made that morning, and open the green door, leading up to Sam’s flat. Sam put the plate by the sink, beside a stack of 6 identical plates. They would be clean in the morning, but Sam wouldn’t be the one washing them. They weren’t sure about how that happened either

Sam looked into the box, sat by their bed, which held everything that they had been given today. As usual, there were several different currencies- euros, pounds, dollars- for some reason people liked giving them money. Sam took them out of the box. The money would be used at some point, depending on where they ended up.

Further into the box, there were small trinkets- a pair of sunglasses, a small owl statue, a phone, cracked slightly, but still useable (here, at least), and a slightly used notebook, bound with leather and tied shut with string. They, as smaller items, were placed in another box. They would be on the shelves tomorrow, despite the fact Sam wouldn’t even look at them after this.

Bigger items were rare, so when a young boy (or was it an old man?) had come into the shop with a large telescope, taking only a candle in return, Sam was ecstatic. Their face had not visibly changed, considering they didn’t have one, but that didn’t quell how they felt.

Sam had placed the telescope aside, still feeling very excited about the stargazing they could do before the telescope’s time came, and crawled into bed.

As it hit midnight, Sam’s eyes (or, their equivalent of eyes) had snapped shut, and they were asleep.


End file.
